1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lighting systems for vehicles, and more particularly to an automobile lighting system having a digitally encoded headlamp switch.
2. Background Art
Switching systems for vehicle headlamps are known wherein a main rotary switch is employed to produce control signals to operate load switches.